pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Steamy Igloo
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Steamy Igloo (talk • • RfA page) RfA unsuccessful. Closed by: ~ PheNaxKian talk . he asked me to. ''' ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I try to help out with janitorial stuff such as tagging builds etc and will increase the amount of janitorial work i do (i have exams over the next 2 weeks, and for the for the 2 weeks before last week). I try and contribute to the build spaces and i seem to be contributing more to the build space recently although i seem to have more contributions on the userspace overall. :tl;dr - Does janitorial, will do more, tries to help build spaces and is also doing more of that.--Steamy..x 14:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Support # Ever since I got to know him, I figured that he's a kind and helpful person aka he'd totally make a good addition to the PvX admin board, also he spends too much time on this site :> --Schoko Ze Germun 15:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # Seems like someone who actually contributes meaningfully, and his newbie guides suggest that he isn't an elitist who would scare off every new user to the site. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 11:57, 9 June 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Pretty much never contributes anything usefull. Seems to know GW, but that's not what admins are for. --Brandnew 15:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # um no---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # whoru pretty much and needs to contribute more as i haven't seen him do much except troll a couple talk pages and make random comments most of the time.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # He's a nice guy but it's the same thing as with Chaos, I don't think he would do anything different than he's doing now. --(Talk) 10:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Barely knows what hes talking about, wrong a lot of the time, seems opinionated and doesnt look at both sides of a topic, acts without reason, supplies some okay content, ie: noobie guides, but why give him the power to ban people who know more about what theyre talking about than he does. He seems irresponsible and rash.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Haven't we been over the "we don't need more admins" thing like 8 times? owait I haven't been here for like 4 months. Ben So Honest 22:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Barely knows what hes talking about, wrong a lot of the time, seems opinionated and doesnt look at both sides of a topic, acts without reason, supplies some okay content, ie: noobie guides, but why give him the power to ban people who know more about what theyre talking about than he does. He seems irresponsible and rash. --Amor 22:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # He will mess up redirects alot. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # I think that given he's only started contributing a couple of months ago, I think it's best to hold off until he familiarise himself with how wiki's in general work, and this wiki's policies and procedures. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # no, as per Juze!! 09:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # --Ikimono...And my Axe! 14:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # I'm actually bending towards Support, since I know Steamy very well and think he could actually make a good and fair admin, both for janitorial and supervising purposes. Edit: Requires more PvXperience before I can trust him to be good at conflict resolve and staying neutral especially when he himself is involved, which is hard for anyone. --ςοάχ? -- 14:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 15:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # Being an admin means nothing more than using sysop tools well. I have not seen anything in the past to convince me that Steamy could do that. He seems to have an average proficiency with wiki tools, which isn't really impressive. Currently, what we really need is what we lost - namely, a Frosty-like admin. We need someone who watches builds like a hawk and knows how and when to move, correct, tag, and generally maintain the build space. And it really wouldn't hurt if I saw more of that from Steamy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:28, 8 June 2010 # --''Short'' 15:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Steamy Igloo Steamy Igloo